


si no me miras no te veo

by minigami



Series: commentfest Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo aparece sólo cuando Daichi no se lo espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	si no me miras no te veo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Esto es con creces una de las cosas más autoindulgentes que he escrito en un montón de tiempo lmao

El plato de la ducha está muy frío. Es muy temprano, apenas las siete. En breves se levantará el resto del equipo, pero a Daichi le gusta ser el primero, disfrutar de las horas de silencio que preceden a la tormenta. El aseo está totalmente vacío salvo por él, y sus pasos levantan eco, rebotan contra las baldosas. El techo es muy alto, cavernoso, y amplifica hasta el menor suspiro. Cuando Daichi abre el grifo de la ducha, el caer del agua es casi ensordecedor.

A pesar del calor de los días, las noches son frescas, llenas de la promesa del otoño. Daichi tiembla mientras se desnuda, con el calor de las mantas aún bajo la piel, pero en cuanto se mete bajo el agua caliente la tensión desaparece. Le duelen los muslos y la espalda, agujetas del día anterior, y el chorro ayuda.

Sus duchas solitarias cada mañana son el único momento del día en el que puede dejar de pensar, de calibrar: técnicas, estrategias, la tensión entre Hinata y Kageyama, la promesa de potencial en Tsukki, Yamaguchi y su inseguridad, todo desaparece durante los diez minutos que Daichi se permite pasar en la ducha, en soledad, ruido blanco y trazas de sueño.

El ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse y golpear contra la pared le obliga a abrir los ojos. La habitación está llena de cubículos, las duchas separadas entre sí por paredes de contrachapado con la pintura azul descascarillada, una cortina de plástico amarillento y transparente dando la ilusión de privacidad. Daichi se asoma, su pelo mojado goteando en las baldosas del suelo del baño, y se encuentra con Kuroo, que se lava la cara en uno de los grifos, los ojos aún cerrados. Tiene el pelo muy revuelto. Daichi contempla, entretenido, cómo el otro capitán se lo intenta aplastar con agua sin mucho éxito.

—Buenos días. – le dice, y se muerde el labio para no sonreír cuando Kuroo salta en el sitio, sorprendido.

—Joder, Sawamura. – contesta Kuroo, restregándose los ojos. Tiene aún cara de sueño, la sonrisa que Daichi ha aprendido a asociar con él poco más que una insinuación. Parece más joven, más vulnerable.

—Me gusta tu pelo – le dice Daichi, socarrón, y Kuroo gruñe algo a media voz, se pasa las manos por la cara. Tiene las orejas rojas, a juego con la camiseta de su pijama. Se queda así, apoyado en uno de los lavabos con las manos sobre la cara, mientras Daichi sale de la ducha, mientras se viste, los ojos cerrados y las orejas rojas.

No se ha movido aún cuando Daichi se va del baño. Lo último que ve antes de cerrar la puerta, su toalla alrededor del cuello y el resto de las cosas bajo el brazo, es la curva infinita de la espalda de Kuroo, su pelo revuelto, y su nuca aún sonrojada.

 

+

 

Kuroo aparece siempre cuando Daichi menos se lo espera. Tiene un instinto especial para encontrarle solo, después de comer y antes de dormir, mientras Daichi espera a que Suga salga del baño y mientras se ocupa de rellenar las cantimploras de agua. Es una sombra familiar, una sonrisa de medio lado y ojos impenetrables que le siguen con la mirada.

A Daichi le cae bien. Es inteligente, un buen capitán. Su equipo le escucha siempre, y ha sido capaz de integrar elementos tan dispares como Kozume Kenma y Haiba Lev en un equipo que funciona siempre como un reloj, que no falla jamás.

No se da cuenta de que siempre está con él, de que aparece en los momentos más imprevistos para provocarle aprovechando ese lado competitivo que comparten los dos. Y cuando cae, dos días antes del final del campamento de entrenamiento, es porque con el tiempo se ha convertido en parte de su rutina. Coinciden en el baño por las mañanas, a la hora de comer, mientras se preparan para meterse en la cama, en los calentamientos, mientras los otros equipos juegan partidos de práctica.

En realidad, no tiene nada de particular: Kuroo pasa también mucho tiempo con el capitán del Fukurodani, y con Tsukishima. Pero siempre encuentra un par de minutos para acercarse a Daichi, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros algo encorvados, para pincharle y preguntarle sobre tonterías.

Siempre está ahí cuando Daichi está solo, como una mala idea.

 

Y en realidad sí que es algo particular, pero Daichi acaba por decidir que no le importa.

 

+

 

Se despiden con la promesa de verse de nuevo en los nacionales, como siempre. Ninguno de los dos menciona que es la última oportunidad, que en un año todo será distinto, que tienen al mundo en contra. Cuando Daichi le extiende la mano, Kuroo tarda un segundo en responder. Dubitativo, baja la vista un segundo antes de agarrarla. Tiene la mano un poco más grande que Daichi. Le sudan las palmas, pero le aprieta la palma con fuerza, mantieniéndole la mirada.

Tiene las orejas rojas.

 

En el camino de vuelta a Karasuno, con el aire acondicionado del autobús soplándole en la cara y Suga durmiendo sobre su hombro, Daichi saca el móvil del bolsillo. Encuentra el número de Kuroo ( _Kuroo Tetsuro – Nekoma_ ) con facilidad, y duda solo un segundo antes de empezar a escribir un mensaje.

 


End file.
